bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Live Fast, Diane Nguyen
"Live Fast, Diane Nguyen" is the fifth episode of Season 1 of Netflix original series BoJack Horseman. Season 1 premiered on August 22, 2014. Synopsis BoJack accompanies Diane to Boston when she returns home for her father's funeral and befriends her three brothers, and the adoptive brother who is the "black sheep of the family" (literally, a sheep who is black). Todd and Princess Carolyn concoct a scam when people mistakenly believe BoJack's home is the home of David Boreanaz, which gets quickly out of hand. Plot BoJack and Diane travel to New York to meet with Pinky Penguin, where he has relocated to avoid creditors while waiting for BoJack to finish his book. During their meeting, Diane receives a call from her brother about their father's passing. She is unfazed, much to BoJack's surprise, and she asks BoJack to come with her to Boston to pay respects before heading back to Los Angeles. When Diane arrives at her family's home in Boston, her family is revealed to be crass, rude, and obsessed with sports. So much so, that they had not taken the time to arrange a funeral or remove their father's corpse from the living room. Diane resigns to taking responsibility for their father's funeral, while BoJack meets the family and readily makes friends with them since he had previously wished for brothers having grown up as an only child. Meanwhile, Todd realizes he is home alone at BoJack's house, and unwittingly begins to showcase the house as David Boreanaz's house to paying tourists. After Diane makes arrangements to throw her father a funeral, none of her family show up, and her father's corpse is absent. It turns out her family is lounging at a bar, and had chummed their father's corpse with the intent to throw his remains in the face of their hated baseball rival team's star, Derek Jeter. Calling Diane a bigshot for getting upset at their low expectations, BoJack tactlessly defends Diane by bluntly describing her career and living situation, saying she is not a bigshot. Diane then flies into a rage and drives off with the truck holding her father's chummed remains. At Los Angeles, Todd has now grown his tourist business to proportions out of his control thanks to Princess Carolyn's scheming, helplessly laundering the tourism money through illegal channels. BoJack finds Diane at the city dump, where he consoles her by telling her the ways he appreciates her. He reassures her that she does not need to find closure or appreciation from her family since they are horrible to her, and that she should concentrate on moving forward and focusing her life on where she's living and simply don't go back to her family. He ends by saying her father can no longer hurt anyone, and proceeds to knock the barrel of Diane's father's chummed remains out of the truck and tumbling into the city. The barrel narrowly collides with Derek Jeter himself, but instead knocks out an old lady Derek Jeter was helping across the street. The episode ends with BoJack leaving a voicemail for Herb, saying they should talk. He then refuses an anonymous call out of annoyance, which was Todd using his one phone call from prison. Cast Memorable Quotes *"What's great about Los Angeles is nobody cares where you're from or who you are. It's a superficial town where you can worry about stupid shit like keeping your pool clean, and what artisanal nuts to put on your salad." Gallery BH_S01E05_SS_001.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes